The Adventures of Te'Kaal
by DaZamBArmy
Summary: This story, dubbed The Adventures Of Te'Kaal, is about a Khajiits adventures in Skyrim. He has a case of amnesia, as does his companion, Le'Fey. Someone has taken their memory, and they must quest to get it back. The Grey-Beards taught Te'Kaal the Way of the Voice, and taught Le'Fey Destruction magic, then told them to head to . Once in they start their adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Our party entered the cave. To my left and right I heard the shuffling steps of the Orcish brutes that caught me. The hood that they placed on me prevented me from getting a good look at them, or spitting at them. Behind and ahead of me I heard more heavy footfalls, along with the clanking of heavy chains, such as the ones around my ankles_. So, I'm not the only prisoner being moved, am I. Oh well, as long as they don't interfere, the plan will still succeed. _

I was jostled from my train of thought when I received a hard kick to the back of my knee. I was forced to kneel, and heard the other prisoners being knelt as well. It appeared as if we had reached our destination. _Now I wait…_

I didn't have to wait for long.

Off to my right I heard a hefty boom as a set of large doors was thrust open. Through them came the sound of many footsteps, and the guards removed our hoods.

We were knelt in a large, cavernous room. After removing the hoods the guards went to stand around the perimeter of the cave, with many concentrated on the tunnel we came through, the large doors, and two smaller doors of to the side. At the head of the room sat an Orc in full battle armor, face set in a grimace, as if the sight of these prisoners was distasteful to him.

"I am The Red-Eyed Blood-Letter, Durak Stone-Sword. You may call me master. I have gathered you all, and you shall all serve me, for escape is not an option." He said in a gravelly voice. Then he smirked," Well, most of you will serve me. Fenrik, how many this time."

A Redguard with black dreadlocks and a beard stepped forward with a scroll in one hand.

"Four Orc Females, two Redguard males, one Redguard female, three Argonians, one male, and three Khajiits, one male." He read quickly, and then he retreated back to his spot on the wall. Obviously even they feared his wrath.

"Ok, all Redguards to the mine, the Orc males to the mine as well. Send the Orc and Argonian woman to the brothel, the Argonian male to the kitchen. As for the cats," he said, looking my way," the females will be kept as play-things, for a time. The male however, will fight in the arena."

Guards started moving to lead the captives to their assigned posts. When they got to me, I shouted, "Now."

Multiple things happened then. A bow twanged from the side of the cavern, and I moved to place myself into its arrows path. As the arrow drew closer I shifted slightly, and as the arrow whizzed by, it also cut the ropes binding my hands. The Khajiit beside my, who's name was Le'Fey, did her part and used her fire magic to burn her ropes, then moved to burn through the chains. Aela The Huntress, who was the shooter, loaded another arrow into her bow, and started firing at the guards.

During this the prisoners had thrown themselves onto the ground. The guards where in a panic, not knowing who shot. Several were fighting each other, while the smarter ones started moving to surround me and Le'Fey.

Durak sat in his throne, watching the scenery unfold. As Le'Fey finished melting the chains he shouted "Stop". His guardsman retreated to the edges of the room, more afraid of him than my party of three.

"What is your name, Cat." He demanded, spitting the word.

"I am known by many names. The one I was birthed on is not for the ears of bandits. You may call me… Master."

"Well, Cat, do you know whom it is I serve?"

"You serve your own desires, as well as the man known as Shadow-Claw. You are one of five Blood-letters, the lowest rank in your organization, The Pit-Dogs."

"So, you do know. And you still come in here and make an enemy of him. Yes I may be the lowest rank, but I still have one-hundred men stationed here at my base. What are the odds of the three of you getting out alive?"

"It seems you do not understand Orc." I said, feeling my power flowing from my core. "You are the third blood-letter I have visited."

Durak paled, sensing that I spoke true.

"Oh, and there is an acceptable name that you scum can call me, by the way." I smirked, showing my fangs.

"You may call me Dovahkiin."

Then I released the power inside me, that which the dragons-blood in my veins granted me. With one mighty shout, Durak charged towards me, orcish great-sword raised high above his head. He would never make it.

"**Fos-Ro-Dah**"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Here is the sword of Durak, as requested, Jarl Balgruuf." I stated, handing the sword to Avenicci, Balgruuf's steward.

Avenicci carried the sword to Jarl Balgruuf, who unsheathed and studied the blade.

Balgruuf nodded to Avenicci, who tossed me a bag full of gold coins.

"I thank you Kaal, for once again you have surprised me. That is the fifth bandit this week, and the third Pit-Dog this month. I'd advise that you slow down, as retaliation from Pit-Dogs is certain, but I don't think you'd listen. Come now, drink with us. We have a few crates of Skooma that a guard found in the cellars."

My heart purred at the thought of Skooma, an exceptionally strong alcohol with a highly addictive nature, which came from the Elswer, the motherland of my people. The trading caravans had taken pity on me and Fey, at least, the ones manned by Khajiit. They gave us a few weapons, potions, scrolls, and Skooma. They told us of places that they steered clear of in their travels, and marked those locations on a map that the Grey-Beards had given us.

Some background. I awoke in Riften a year ago with no memory. I received a vision from a mysterious voice saying that I will become the voices champion. It told me to go to High Hrothgar to start my journey. Upon reaching High Hrothgar I was told that I was Dovahkiin, and that another Khajiit, Le'Fey, also had no memory, and would accompany me. The Greybeards directed us to Whiterun, where we sought jobs from Jarl Balgruuf. It had been three months since…

"Unfortunately, great Jarl, I must decline. I would also advise that you not speak so openly about contraband items in your hall, as you have enemies on either side of the war that would love to blackmail you."

"Well, you have a point there. Avenicci, take the crates to the Khajiit caravan outside the city, sell them, then alert the imperials that they are smuggling contraband."

A growl emitted from my throat. I could feel my claws extending, my blood flowing. "Mighty Jarl, do you think it wise to do as such. There will be… repercussions." I growled menacingly.

The guards around the room slowly came forward, weapons drawn. Looking close, I could see them shaking in their standard issue boots. Even Irileth, Balgruuf's house-carl, looked wary.

"I could easily take out most of you, the rest only with little effort. I suggest you reconsider your order, for you know my history with fighting, and my respect for the traders."

Balgruuf held his hand high, and the guards moved back to their post. Confused, I stood there, not sure what to do. I retracted my claws.

"You pass," said Balgruuf, rising from his chair.

I flinched, unprepared for when Balgruuf stepped forward, arms wrapping around my neck. My claws reemerged, then retracted when I realized that Balgruuf was just hugging. When he pulled away I saw a smile on his Nordic face.

Seeing me look at him, he laughed. "You must have some questions. Let me explain. By defending the caravans you have proved that when you commit to a cause you do not back down. In the past three months since you arrived here you have bested many bandits and beasts, and I hear that you and your friend have been kind to the people of my city, even paying Uthgerd's bar fees. My people love you, you are strong, and you do not back down. Also is the fact that you are Dragon-Born. For these attributes and qualities, I ask that you take a position in my court. I would be honored to have you as a Thane of Whiterun."

"So this was all a test. You faked finding cases of Skooma, threatened the caravans, and almost had your guards decimated, because you wish to honor me?" I said angrily.

"Yes Kaal, I have grown to like you, but I needed the opinions of my people. I was going to make you Thane a month ago, but Irileth argued that I didn't know what kind of man you are. She and I devised this test while Avenicci went around asking citizens their thoughts. Most had already meet you, while some had only heard of your deeds. A few were wary, not wanting a Khajiit in a place of power, but with this test and the job you just completed, I don't think they will complain."

"What about Le'Fey? What will happen to her?" I asked

"Becoming my Thane will allow you to buy Breezehome, a house near the gates. Avenicci will give you details. The house has two beds, so both of you can stay together."

I thought for a second. "I would be honored to become your thane, but I don't see how I can help in matters of politics, as I travel often, doing what I can to earn gold."

"We have considered this. My court wizard, Farengar, will teach you and Fey a spell of telepathy. This will allow you to communicate on missions, and allow me to ask you your opinions on matters no matter where you are."

"Okay, in that case, I will be honored, Great Jarl, to become your Thane."

Balgruuf smiled, and from behind me cheers erupted. I turned around to find many townspeople coming through the gigantic doors that lead into the hall.

"Then tonight we feast. Tomorrow we will discuss details, and hold an official ceremony. For now, speak to Farengar about the spell, and go get Fey from your room at The Bannered Mare."

I roused Le'Fey, we dressed in party clothes, and went to the feast. Our lives were taking a turn for the better.

**If only it could last.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

I awoke with a mammoth of a headache. I rose from my bed, careful not to rouse Le'Fey, who had consumed more mead than anyone else the previous night. I dressed quickly, donning on my leather armor. I pulled a bow and quiver of arrows from a chest, as well as a scimitar and dagger I had 'received' from the Redguard, Fenrik, on our last job. Many such items filled the crates and chests around our new house, Breezehome. Apparently another Thane had owned the house, but went away on a long mission for Jarl Balgruuf and had sold the house before leaving. She had also taken Lydia, her House-carl, with her. Currently Avenicci was looking for a replacement House-carl for me.

Before I left I looked to the mirror that was hanging above the mantle of the fireplace. I had no recollection of what I looked like before my awakening in Riften, but I assumed I looked about the same. My dark brown fur was interrupted by amber colored slashes at my neck. A scar ran down my left eye, but my sight was unaffected. I previously ringed my ears, but disliked the feel now, so they remained empty.

I took a last glance at Le'Fey, who remained asleep. Her fur was also dark brown, but was uninterrupted as mine was. She disliked rings on her ears, so she didn't wear them. To me she was beautiful, but we did not know our past's, so we knew of no one we were leaving behind.

I left Breezehome and soon arrived at Dragonsreach. I went past the throne, up the stairs, to where Balgruuf, Irileth, and Avenicci were discussing something. On the table in front of them, where there used to be some old map, were letters. As I drew near they stopped talking, but not before I had picked up the words 'Dragon-Born 'and 'Pit-Dog'. I assumed they were speaking about my last job, so I sat down and waited in a nearby chair.

"My Thane, I have news. Shadow Claw has threatened to attack unless you pay a ransom. They also want a ransom for a spy who was recently caught. This spy is responsible for finding the Blood-Letters you have killed."

"What do you wish of me, Mighty Jarl?"

Avenicci tossed me two bags and I caught them. Judging by the weight, each bag contained about 1000 gold each. I also felt several gemstones inside, making the exact value difficult to estimate.

"Do you really plan on going through with the ransom?" I asked.

"No, one bag is your payment for going to free our spy. The other is for the spy, who was inserted deep before her cover was blown. That is her portion of payment. The deal goes down at Bleak Falls Barrow, to the south. Do you have any questions?"

I smiled and asked "When do I begin?"

Le'Fey and I rode a cart to Riverwood, south of Whiterun. We got off and headed north, to where an icy mountain path led directly to Bleak Falls Barrow. We had weapons on us because I needed none and Le'Fey knew many useful spells.

As we climbed up the path the old Nordic ruin know as Bleak Falls Barrow came into view, a testament to the Nord's building skills. No one knew how many were interred inside, and no one wanted to try to find out in fear of upsetting draugr, Nordic warriors cursed to protect the resting place of their brethren.

We arrived at the door of the Barrow and entered quietly. In the main hall stood a mass of archers, bows drawn and aiming at us. From behind us came many footfalls, and a dozen warriors pressed against us, pushing forward.

From behind a pillar stepped a shadowy figure clad in full body lightweight armor. The only piece of skin shown on its body was its tail, by which I saw he was Khajiit. It stepped into the light, yet the shadow still persisted. _So, this is their leader, Shadow-Claw. _

"Welcome, brother." Shadow-Claws voice, yet I could not tell its gender. "Have you the gold?"

I held up my paw, in which lay a single bag. It nodded, and two Redguards came from the doors down the hall, carrying a Nord woman.

The woman shrugged off her captures and stood still, waiting. She was black haired, muscular, and was bruised all along her arms and legs. She looked toward me and spoke.

"Who are you?"

"That's right, this is the first time you two have meet. Rika, this is Te'Kaal, the one who you supplied with information. Using this information he killed many of my employees. That is what intrigues me. Even with that info, my men are strong, even the Blood-Letters. Unfortunately, you left no survivors, so I would like you to tell me how you did it."

I stood stock still, staring at Shadow-Claw. I felt my power gathering in my throat.

"Nothing? Do you not possess speech?" he nodded to an archer, who drew his arrow back even farther. "Answer quickly, or else your little pet gets harmed."

The archer let his arrow fly. Le'Fey grabbed it out of the air with telekinesis, then sent it flying towards Rika. When the arrow reached her she stuck her arms up, using it to cut her bindings. I looked toward Shadow-Claw and released my energy. At the same time, down the hall, I heard a voice that came from everywhere. It reminded me of when the Greybeards spoke in dragon tounge.

**"****Fos-Ro-Dah"** I shouted

**"****Mul-Qah-Diiv"** came the other voice.

Shadow-Claw disappeared before my thuum reached him. I looked around to find him, but as I was doing so my eye caught Rika.

Her body was covered in flames. Blue, green, purple, orange, red, all colors of flame shaped themselves around her to form horns on her head and spikes on her arms and back. As I watched she swept through the crowd of fighters, picking them off one by one, sometimes many at once. She grabbed an iron sword from the floor and wrecked havoc among the enemy. No were safe, for she chased the runners till none remained.

I stood there dumbstruck, mouth agape, when a sharp crack resounded throughout the chamber, and I felt a pain in my neck. I fell and knew no more.


End file.
